


Pierwsze 10 dni

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Krowo moja, Serce moje [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, With Fluff, fluffy fluff, patr1
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Dziesięć z trzydziestu punktów na liście.masz co chciałaś cholero...





	1. Holding hands G/D

**Author's Note:**

> W tym odcinku:  
> I. Dean ma jakieś, powiedzmy 17 lat  
> II. Nie AU  
> III. mniej niż 8 przytuleń dziennie= śmierć
> 
>  
> 
> Dla parzystokopytnej: wisisz mi łasianie

Dean czuł prąd pod palcami. A może to nie był prąd, nie powinien czuć takich rzeczy trzymając swojego chłopaka za rękę. Chociaż... Z nim wszystko było możliwe. Zwłaszcza budzenie się w basenie pełnym galaretki. Ale to nie ważne, trzymał go za rękę. Młody łowca uważał to za osiągnięcie stulecia.  
-Trzęsiesz się- szepnął mu do ucha Gabriel  
-Wcale nie- odburknął Dean i odruchowo odwrócił wzrok.  
Niższy z chłopców zaśmiał się i ścisnął jego rękę. Dean zobaczył jego uśmiech w szybie mijanego właśnie sklepu i sam zaczął się śmiać.  
-Muszę się przyzwyczaić- przyznał  
-Tak, musisz! Jak już raz to zrobiłeś to nie ma odwrotu. To nie sex Dean, to poważna sprawa. To jak z przytulaniem, jeśli nie będziesz mnie trzymać za rękę przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie, mogę umrzeć- powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą, choć w jego oczach tańczyły psotne iskierki  
-Naprawdę? W takim razie nie mogę tego zignorować. Moim obowiązkiem jest ratowanie życia innych.  
-Dobrze, bo jeśli nie dotrzymasz tego obowiązku to skleję nasze dłonie kropelką...


	2. 2.Cuddling somewhere G/D

 

Sam spodziewał się, że jego ulubiony ogar piekielny, jak zwykle wybiegnie mu na spotkanie, jednak kiedy otworzył drzwi swojej komnaty, powitała go cisza.

Przeszukując pomieszczenie wzdychał raz po raz, nie znajdując Deana w żadnej z jego ulubionych kryjówek.

-Cóż, jego wysokość musiał go zabrać na polowanie- mruknął pod nosem

Piekielny archiwista zatrzymał się słysząc nieznajome mruczenie. Rozejrzał się. Zajrzał pod łóżko.

-Czy powinienem pytać co robisz w tak… interesującej pozycji?- usłyszał za sobą głos Crowleya

-Znalazłem coś twojego Panie!- odparł Sam głosem tak usłużnym, że aż mdlącym

Król piekła uniósł brew w zainteresowaniu i dołączył do swojego głównego archiwisty, na kolanach przy łóżku. Pod nim, najgroźniejszy z ogarów w całym piekle tulił się z jego  najnowszym zwierzątkiem.

Srebrny lis uniósł łebek, nie przerywając jednak rozkosznego mruczenia. Spojrzał na nich swoimi zielono złotymi oczami i przekrzywił głowę jak ptaszek.

-Gabriel, cholero jasna- powiedział Crowley zrezygnowany- a takie ładne poduszki kazałem ci przynieść...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Może będzie coś do tego, osobno. Pomysł?


	3. 3.Gaming/ watching a movie G/D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wcale nie zeszłam z tematu!  
>  grają? grają!

-I wtedy ona po prostu wybucha…

-Nie!

-Tak!

Dean popatrzył ze zgrozą na swojego chłopaka.

-Wybucha? Tak bez niczego? 

-Nom- w zmniejszonym okienku skypa Gabriel pokiwał głową solennie. 

Postaci na ekranie poruszały się przez chwilę w ciszy, a przynajmniej czymś co ostatecznie można było nazwać ciszą. Piętro wyżej jakaś para studentów zawzięcie obijała łóżko o ścianę. 

-Mówiłem ci, że możesz się przenieść do mojego apartamentu- mruknął Gabriel- nie miałbyś takich atrakcji akustycznych.

-Miałbym zamienić mój _perfekcyjny_ , zapleśniały pokój w akademiku, na miłe ciepłe łóżko, sex i romantyczne śniadania z moim chłopakiem, w jego pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu? To skandaliczne, masz mnie za jakiegoś barbarzyńcę?

-Ja, w przeciwieństwie do moich starszych braci, nie… Mówię to tylko dlatego, że w nocy mi zimno w tyłek.

-Przekonujące, mów dalej…- zachęcił Dean, jednocześnie gwałcąc enter, na klawiaturze swojego laptopa.

-Wiesz samotne noce są… Sa-uciął, żeby zaraz zacząć krzyczeć- O TY! ZARAZA NA TWOJĄ DUSZĘ WINCHESTER! CZY TY WŁAŚNIE SAM, BEZE MNIE, POLAZŁEŚ DO EVEREIL? TAM SĄ GRYFY NA 30 LEVELU

-Wiem, właśnie mnie jeden zabił

-Już. Czekaj. Mam gdzieś zwój wskrzeszający.

-Dziękuję kochanie.

-Kontynuując, samotne noce są, jak wiadomo z definicji, samotne. I nie wiadomo co, albo kto może się przypadkiem zdarzyć takiemu bezbronnemu, małemu chłopcu jak ja

-Czy ty przypadkiem nie ćwiczyłeś karate?

-I taekwondo. Nie ważne. Ty, niesamowity panie Winchester, masz obowiązek i nieskrytą przyjemność, chronić swojego najdroższego przed zbirami i bandytami.

-Nieskrytą- mruknął Dean

-Co mówiłeś?

-Nic kochanie- odparł, dekapitując kolejnego przeciwnika


	4. 4.On a date S/D

Kolejna przeprowadzka.

Kolejne miasteczko.

Kolejny motel z brzydką tapetą.

Sam miał dość. Dlatego Dean wyciągnął go, żeby coś zjeść.

Tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie był głodny, ale siedząc w obcej (choć wyglądającej niemal identycznie jak wszystkie inne) knajpie mogli udawać, że nie są braćmi.

Dean pociągnął łyk gorącej czekolady i uśmiechnął się zadziornie do Sama.

-No co, nie smakuje?- wskazał głową różową masakrę, której rurkę młodszy Winchester po raz kolejny odepchnął od swoich ust.

-Nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Nie dość, że to jest mdląco dziewczyńskie, to jeszcze okropnie drogie.

-Nie mogę już rozpieszczać mojego maleństwa?

-Jeśli aż tak bardzo nie chcesz, żebym dzisiaj spał w twoim łóżku…

Dean zbladł, szybko podsunął Samowi własną czekoladę, i machnął ręką w ogólnym kierunku kelnerki.

-Sałatka z brokułami?- zapytał błagającym tonem

-Ty to jednak masz gest- odparł Sam, na kilometr emanując samozadowoleniem

-Jak tak dalej pójdzie to do domu będę wracać z bukietem pietruszki- mruknął Dean czując czyjąś stopę, wędrującą mu w górę uda.


	5. 5.Kissing S/D

Samochód, zaparkowany był na wzgórzu górującym nad pobliskim miasteczkiem. Nieopodal, na kocu, leżała para obmacujących się nastolatków. Blondyn podciągnął się na łokciu, wisząc nad okoloną brązowymi włosami twarzą, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i ponownie schylił, by wymienić kolejny z setek mokrych pocałunków.

W pewnym momencie zrobiło się chłodno, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc chłopak zdjął bluzę i położył ją tuż obok, po czym konsekwentnie kontynuował zmniejszanie ilości warstw ubrań, które z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wciąż jeszcze mieli na sobie.

Zawzięcie zajęty dotykaniem każdej możliwej części ciała, nie usłyszał dochodzących zza niego kroków. Po chwili coś długiego i okropnie ostrego wystawało z jego klatki piersiowej. Leżąca pod nim brunetka zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć. 

Nagle rozległ się strzał, a tuż obok ciała jej partnera upadł niewiele przypominający człowieka kształt. Rozejrzała się, na skraju lasu stał chłopak, mniej więcej w ich wieku, w rękach trzymał strzelbę. Sekundę później był przy nim drugi- starszy, on podbiegł do ciała, chwycił je za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć do lasu. 

Zdezorientowana dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobić, bezmyślnie patrzyła tylko jak starszy chłopak podchodzi do młodszego, całuje go w usta i mówi “Dobra robota Sammy”. Po chwili obaj zniknęli między drzewami.


	6. 6.Wearing eachother's clothes G/D

W zapachu ukochanej osoby jest coś narkotyzującego. Zwłaszcza jeśli leżysz w łóżku tej osoby i wdychasz poduszkę. 

-Deeeean!- krzyknął Sam, w ogólnym kierunku swojego brata- twój chłopak znowu się naćpał.

\- Jale wcame njee- jęknął Gabriel w poduszkę.

Dean, w najmniejszym stopniu nie zaalarmowany, przyszedł z kuchni z kanapką. 

-To, jest moja koszula- stwierdził patrząc na anioła leżącego twarzą w jego poduszce.

-Sałatka w bieliźnie- odparł enigmatycznie archanioł. 

Łowca zrobił zdegustowaną minę i zajrzał do swojej szuflady. Leżało w niej siedem mandarynek i pudełko opisane słowem “Psiątko”. Dean ponownie zwrócił wzrok na swojego chłopaka.

-Jesteś czajnikiem- stwierdził ten bez zastanowienia, tempo spoglądając w przestrzeń pomiędzy Samem i Deanem- czerwonym- dodał po chwili ciszy. 

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie wszystko mówiącym wzrokiem.

-Przynajmniej jest ładny...- mruknął Dean

-Słyszałem- krzyknął archanioł triumfalnie


	7. 7.Cosplaying G/D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnng: fem!Gabriel

-Um, Lady Loki, huh? 

-Pieprz się Solo. Nie mam zamiaru ubierać się na biało, ani marznąć. A w ogóle co to za pomysł żeby być z tego samego filmu?

-Powiedziałaś, że to mój najlepszy pomysł…

-Widocznie nie miałam racji!

-Przecież słyszę, że wcale nawet nie masz na myśli tego co mówisz 

-Pierdol się Winchester

-Zawsze możesz się jeszcze przebrać. Cała impreza zaczyna się za półtorej godziny, mamy pięć minut drogi. Zdążysz...

-Dobra, gdzie masz to homonto?


	8. 8.Shopping  S/D

Było źle, nie apokaliptyczne 12/10, ale nie było też dobrze. 

Alejki ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, biel ścian, podłogi i sufitu raziła w oczy. Ogromna dłoń, zaciśnięta na kołnierzu ulubionej kurtki Deana parzyła swoim zimnem, kiedy Sam ciągnął go na dział zdrowej żywności. A kolejki do kasy były dłuższe niż w piekle (z tego co pamiętał Dean). 

-Jeszcze tylko owsianka- powiedział Sam, kiedy po raz kolejny mijali dział z przyprawami. 

-Tak, słyszałem za pierwszym razem- jęknął Dean patrząc na oddalające się regał wypełniony ciastami.

-Jeszcze tylko owsianka- odparł Sam beznamiętnie. 

-Zaciąłeś się?- warknął starszy z braci i odwrócił się, żeby porozmawiać twarzą w twarz, jednak to co zobaczył zatkało go. Zamiast oczu, Sam miał dwa wielkie jabłka, w miejscu nosa, taśmą klejącą przyklejony był banan, a kawałek bekonu zastępował mu usta.

-Jeszcze tylko owsianka- powiedział spokojnie

Dean krzyknął, wyrwał się z kurtki, która została w wyciągniętej ręce Sama i pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku. Biegł, ale nic poza nim samym się nie ruszało, w końcu padł na podłogę wykończony. Zamknął oczy i zaczął szybko modlić się do Chucka. 

Obudził się z krzykiem.

-Hej, co jest?- usłyszał zaspany głos brata tuż obok

-Sam- zaczął Dean poważnie- Już nigdy nie tkniesz owsianki...


	9. 9.Hanging out with friends G/D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam...

Dean nigdy nie sądził, że taka mała zaraza, może spowodować tak wiele kłopotów.

-Cas czekaj!- krzyknął kiedy odmłodzony serafin ruszył pędem w stronę budki z lodami- niech ja tylko znajdę tę wiedźmę…

-To co? Odgryziesz jej ucho? Młody się tak nie cieszył od kiedy Balthie zafarbował sobie pióra na oczojebny róż

-Gabe ja mam dość, on dzisiaj zjadł psią kupę

-Czekaj  **CO?**

-To co słyszysz…

Gabriel zakrył twarz dłońmi. 

-Jak naprawdę miał 5 lat, też się tak zachowywał?

-Nie, był uroczym,grzecznym, małym pisklakiem

Archanioł opadł na ławkę. Dean obserwował jak Sam nieskutecznie goni za Castielem, biegnącym w stronę jeziora.

-Przynajmniej zaliczyliśmy dzień w parku…

-To nie jest mój idealny scenariusz rodzinnego dnia w parku

-Wasza rodzina po takim pikniku zdecydowanie by zmalała

-Też prawda- Gabriel objął łowcę, który przysiadł się tuż obok- i nie byłoby tak ciekawie- stwierdził patrząc jak Sam wyjmuje Casa z jeziora


	10. 10.With animal ears G/D

-Ty serio będziesz to nosić cały dzień?

-Zakład to zakład

-Wiesz,  ja nie mówiłem tego poważnie…

-Mam zamiar zupełnie zignorować, to co właśnie powiedziałeś…

Sam rozejrzał się po szkolnym korytarzu, kilka osób szeptało spoglądając w stronę ich trójki.

-Gabe, na miłość boską, zdejmij ten szmelc.

-Nie, mam zamiar je nosić, jak tiarę księżniczki.

Głowa Sama gwałtownie zderzyła się z jego szafką. Dean uniósł brew pytająco.

-Mój najlepszy kumpel.Chłopak mojego brata nosi kocie uszy, i tiarę…

-Ale nie na raz

-Zamknij się Gabe!


End file.
